Prom Crashers
by thenewgirlontheblock
Summary: Silena is bored at Camp Half Blood and she wants to experience what a normal kid would: Prom. So, she goes out with Luke and Beckendorf and a couple other kids to crash a prom. How the centaur in a prom dress bead came to be.


"Luke. Luke!" called a voice outside of the cabin. Luke looked up. He had been staring off into the distance for as long as he'd been awake. Awake. _Crap. Cabin inspection! _  
"Everyone..." Luke stopped. He looked around, but not one person was in the room. There was a loud knock on the door. He got up, trudged over and pulled open the door. A beautiful girl with long brown hair and startling blue eyes much like his own stood in the doorway.

Silena was stumped. "Guys. I need an opinion. Blue eyeshadow or pink?" Suddenly, a flurry of voices were upon her, arguing. A singular voice cut through the clamor.

"Pink, of course. Blue is for hookers." scolded a melodious voice. Standing in front of Silena was the head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, Lara. She was one year Silena's senior, and she was the most beautiful girl in the camp. She grabbed Silena's hand, and looked into her eyes. "Dressing up for somebody special? Luke, I suppose. Well, you are yet to go through the Rite of Passage. You must break a man's heart." Lara paused, smirking. "Or a woman's heart. I don't judge." She laughed cruelly. Silena ripped her hand out of Lara's grip.

"The Rite of Passage is for immature freaks. True love is what the Aphrodite Cabin should really be about." Silena raced out of the cabin, trying to hold back tears. Lara had treated her like an inferior the whole time she had been at camp. All because she was nice to the Hephaestus cabin. She looked around the broad clearing, admiring the different cabins. Most looked empty. That made sense, it was the middle of a beautiful day, and most campers were out swimming or playing volleyball. One cabin looked like there was somebody still in it, Hermes. _It must be Luke! _She'd seen Chris and the Stoll brothers out and about with the other Hermes kids, so all that was left was Luke. She raced over, calling out his name. When there was no response, she felt foolish. The Hermes cabin was a place for all unclaimed demigods, not just children of Hermes. It was probably some random camper. Unfortunately, she had already announced her presence. She knocked on the door, and a few moments later it swung open.

"Oh! Hey Silena! What time is it? Nobody's in my cabin, I must have missed breakfast." Luke was not that shocked to see her. They were decent friends, and she had shown an interest in him for a couple weeks. His problem with that was Aphrodite kids were fairly unreliable when it came to love.

"It's three in the afternoon. Free time is almost over, and you must have missed all of your morning classes! Some of which you teach." Silena scolded playfully. "I've been so bored with this camp lately. You know what we should do? Go out in the real world."  
"The real world? Well, this is May. Most normal kid high schools are having Prom right about now."

"Prom! Of course! You are so smart Luke!" Silena leaned over, kissed him on the cheek, and ran off, leaving Luke in a daze.

"Silena? What is this about?" Beckendorf was thoroughly surprised to see the cute Aphrodite girl standing in the doorway of the forge.

"Charlie, I need your help. We are going to crash prom." Silena announced.

"We are going to do what?!"

"Prom. I need your help to escape security, Chiron, and Mr. D. I have been so bored here lately, and if you help, I promise to let you tag along. I'm going to bring a charmspeaker, and we are going to crash a local high school's prom this weekend. I did some research and it starts at 7pm on Saturday. I really want to go, pretty please?" Silena begged. "I'll bring you, Luke, Jeanie, the Stoll brothers, and a couple Ares kids. I would so love this. We'll get all dressed up and I'll make you look like a god. You already have the muscles."

Beckendorf sighed. He'd had a crush on Silena for years now, he just couldn't say no to her. Even if he would get in so much trouble if they were caught. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Two days later, Luke and Beckendorf hid behind a tree. "Are you sure this is going to work, Metal Head?" Luke growled. They were both in tuxes. Luke looked good. It was tailored perfectly by the Aphrodite kids, and made him look irresistible. Beckendorf didn't look that bad either. He looked like a bodybuilder trying to fit into a suit, but somehow it looked good.  
"Of course it will work." Beckendorf then turned on his walkie talkie. "Is everyone in their cabins or the big house?"  
Static burst from the tiny box. "All clear. Charmspeak RULES!" Jeanie squealed through the machine. Beckendorf pressed a button on his wrist, which was followed by a large clang that sounded throughout the camp. That sound was that of metal bars locking everybody into the place they were currently. Chiron's shouts accompanied by Mr. D's sent chills down Beckendorf's back. He was in for it now.  
"Are you sure they will keep in Mr. D?" Luke asked, worried.  
Beckendorf nodded solemnly. "Celestial bronze baby." He leaned into the walkie talkie, "Let's go guys. We don't want to be late."

"THIS PARTY IS AWESOME!" Silena yelled, as she danced her skinny butt off with a couple teenagers from Neptune High School. Then, a slow dance came on. A tap on either shoulder made her spin around. Both Luke and Beckendorf stood behind her. Luke, a boy she'd crushed on for weeks, was smiling confidently. Charles Beckendorf, on the other hand, looked as nervous as she felt. "Lets dance, Charlie. I owe you big time." She smiled the biggest smile she could muster and took his hand.  
Luke nearly punched a wall. She picked that welder freak over him? Fine. She'll pay. He smirked. Time to ruin prom. He ran over to a student and asked to borrow her phone. Everyone in the gym was so high on Charmspeak and the spiked punch that she said yes. He dialed a phone number he'd seen on Chiron's desk before.

Silena and Beckendorf, even after the slow song ended, danced, pressed against each other, just swaying. Then, out of the blue, about 20 centaurs dressed in tuxes and dresses barged into the gym. One was wearing a hideous pink frock that looked like something from a horror movie. Silena nearly gagged. "We have come to PARTY. Well, mostly take you fools home. THEN COME BACK AND PARTY!" Silena felt her arm get nearly dislocated as she and Beckendorf landed on the centaur's hard back. She looked around and every centaur had claimed a demigod.

Arriving back at camp, the demigods left behind had freed themselves, and looked not too happy about it. Silena looked around. They were a funny sight. Girls with runny makeup, boys with their ties all askew, all of them riding centaurs that were wearing human prom outfits. It was something you didn't see. Ever. Chiron sprinted up to the entrance. "WHO ORGANIZED THIS." Chiron thundered. Silena opened her mouth, but Beckendorf spoke first.  
"I planned it. I thought it would be fun to go to prom." He said firmly. "It was all my idea."  
Chiron looked at him dubiously. "Well, I'm disappointed in you. But hey! It's not everyday Camp Half-Blood is intruded upon by centaurs in prom dresses."


End file.
